Understanding Loss
by Garlic Jr
Summary: Robin asks Raven for some information but ends up with a heavy heart.
1. Default Chapter

Been a while since I last wrote a fanfic...never was good at it ethier.  
Hope this one will break the mold, enjoy  


  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Robin said after reaching the roof of "T" tower,  
causing a rather surprised Raven to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Fine. Just be quiet." As she sunk back into meditation.  
  
Sitting next to her, Robin mimics Ravens stance and closes his eyes.  
After about two minutes of doing so, he finally broke the windy silence.  
  
"Raven..."  
  
"What?" Her response dripping with annoyance.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me asking, but I heard what happened in that  
Mirror. Beast Boy said it had somthing to do with..."  
  
Cutting him off, "Well I DO mind. It had nothing to do with you, and it  
would be usless to explain it to someone who wasn't even involved."  
  
"That's why I have to talk to you about it. The day after, you were  
fine, and even approchable, but now all you've done since is meditate  
and avoid the entire team. I..." Standing up.  
  
Cutting him off again, and floating back to the ground on her feet,  
"Just because you thought I was easy to talk to then doesn't mean I'm  
going to stay that way."  
  
"Fine, ok, but I want to know what this has to do with your father."  
  
"I already told you it would be usless to explain it, and you don't  
need to know, so just drop this pointless conversation!"  
  
"No, I do! As leader, my team was threatened, and I was unable to do  
anything, because I had NO idea what was going on! That's why I'm  
asking."  
  
"It must have been nice being the sidekick of Batman I see." Stated  
matter-a-factly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"If this is the way you go about getting information from people,   
then..."  
  
"Then what?!" Going to the boiling point.  
  
Turning to leave, "Never mind. Your hopless."  
  
Getting in front of her, "Why are you ducking the question?! What does  
your father have to do with this?!"  
  
Floating again, "You wouldn't understand! I had to live with my father!  
Your father!..." Realizing her mistake mid-sentance she quickly went  
silent, and slowly hovered back down to the ground.  
  
Waiting for what seemed like an eternity for a responce he finally spoke,  
"Fine, be that way."  
  
While Robin was walking away, Raven desperatly needed to say sorry, but  
all she could make out was, "Robin!..."  
  
Right before leaving for the lower levels, "Don't worry, the roof is  
all yours..."  
  
Unable to move much with what felt like a heavy weight on her soul, all  
she can do is just watch him walk away.  
  
"Robin...I"  
  
  
Was it kicking or was it whack as all hell. Tell me if I should write a  
part 2, or if spelling is cracked out or comments or whatever.  
  
Peeeeace!  
  
And yeah, Raven is a lil out of charecter, but gimme some slack, I mean  
without it, I can't exactly make the story in the direction I'm going  
for. :P 


	2. Understanding Sorrow

Hi guys, been a year since I was here. I'm not gonna lie yall, after a while I decided to abandon this fic. However, through a three way combination of Chubbs DBZ RPG getting me reinterested in writing, Reading Lain the fluff masters 11 chapters (accurate as of now) TT fic and being forced to sit through all those trickling reviews that kinda made me feel sad...I've decided to pick it back up. 

I've decided to see this through up till the third chapter. If yall want I'll continue it after that, but just between me and you, a fic only has so much life in it, but I guess that's just me (Lain made 11 chapters and their all good). I'm thinking about making the third chapter lemon (in good taste mind you), however, I know how unkindlyFF treatsthem, so if need be I'll make a yahoo group, or something.

btw: Based on T.v. series, as I've NEVER read the comic. Yes I know, I suck but if it makes you feel any better I'm hankering to buy the comic right now, so get off me and read the fic already.

-

It had been a half an hour since Robin left Raven's presence, but all her attempts at meditating since had failed, her mind kept wondering into thought, or more accurately, just brooding emotion that wouldn't leave. She felt out of place with her self after saying what she did during her 'little altercation' with Robin, but before she could brood outside anymore, it started to rain. Thankful she had an excuse to go back inside the tower, she got up and took the stairs back down.

The grey sky was every where inside the tower, the Sun pushing light through despite the overcast weather. Walking through the living room and glad Robin wasn't there she hoped to take her mind off of him even more by getting in a couple chapters of reading before a quick nap, her hopes however, were cut short in the hall leading to her room as Beast Boy blocked her path.

"Hey Raven, where ya headed?" With his usual brash demeanor.

"My room." Indifferently side stepping to get past him.

"Well, I was wondering...if you'd like to hang out maybe?"

"Not right now." She was begginning to get agitated as she passed him, seconds later finding him in stride along side her.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Face filled with concern.

"What's that supposed to mean. I'm fine." Stopping to turn and face him, anger building.

"Well after what happened...I just wanted..."

"I don't want to talk about it." Ice coated on every word.

"...Are you sure? You looked pretty sad and..." Pressing the matter even further.

"What makes you think I'm sad! What makes you think I even care about what happened still?" She snapped back just wanting this conversation to end and for him to crawl back into whatever dark crack he just came out of.

"Hey, you don't need to bite my head off, I was just seeing if you were okay!"

"I'm super and this conversation is over." Abruptly trying to end the conversation she resumed walking down the hall until Beast Boy reached out and grabbed her shoulder which she quickly threw off her and turned back to face him again.

"Don't, touch me!" She said glaring at him, the air, bristling with energy.

"Come on, ever since we got out of your mirror, you've been offish to all of us. I'm...we're just trying to reach out to you...and I just wanna be your friend remember" Changing his approach, he suddenly moved forward in a hugging motion and got Raven half way into one when she suddenly pushed against him trying to break free, knocking herself to the ground.

"Stop it! Stop!" Trying to pick her self before he could form another word of "pity" for her and ignoring his attempt to give her a hand, she didn't notice Cyborg, who she quickly ran into when she turned to leave.

"Yo, everything okay? I heard yelling?"

"...Fine, everything is fine." She managed, looking away.

"...At least you got an answer." Beast Boy muttered.

"What, is little Rae in one of her moods again." He teased, grabbing her by the shoulders playfully. His good intentions were lost on her however as a black spark flew up and his hands were instantly off her.

"What did I do?" He said, rather surprised.

"What makes you think you can just do that?" Taking a few steps back out of arms reach.

"Well, you looked like you were..."

"Looked like what? What makes you think you can just...just console me like a child...?" Her calm front was crumbling.

"..But.." He attempted a comeback when he was cut off by Beast Boy.

"Just leave her alone, she obviously lied when she said she wanted to be our friend. She must get off toying with people." He said self-righteously.

"None of you understand! Just leave me alone!" Voice trembling, her face started to crumple as she ran past Cyborg as fast as she could.

"No problem!" Beast Boy finished.

"Just let it go, she needs her room, man." Cyborg tried to calm him.

"She needs to look for some new friends because she obviously doesn't like any of us."

She ran down the hall trying to hold her tears back with one hand, took the corner, went into her room, ran to her bed and screamed and cried her frustrations out into her pillow, trying to suffacate her pain.

Everything had gone wrong that day.


End file.
